Thor
Biography Origin Thor was born to Odin as the prince of Asgard alongside his adopted brother Loki. Growing up, Thor grew up far stronger and more powerful than any other Asgardian, except Odin, and became a great warrior. Upon reaching adulthood, Thor gained the uru hammer Mjolnir and became the thunderer. Now he serves as a member of the Avengers and is an honest ally of Earth. The Collector Thor was captured by The Collector, but was sent back to Earth by She-Hulk. Hulks On Ice Laufey leads the Frost Giants in a plot to take over the Nine Worlds. Upon confronting Laufey, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Thor end up subdued by the cold winds and captured. Laufey arrives revealing his plot and even commented that he doesn't know what Thor sees in the humans. She-Hulk breaks free from the ice and frees Thor and the Hulks as Laufey gets away. After defeating the three-headed Ice Serpent, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Thor arrive at Laufey's lair as Laufey unleashes his ice creatures on them. Following the plug-up of the ice, Laufey states that they have helped to free Ymir who will help bring an endless winter to Earth. Ymir then attacks Thor and the Hulks as they work to defeat Ymir. When Skaar tried to repeatedly stab Ymir, he froze Skaar who was caught by A-Bomb before he can hit the ground. Thor tells Hulk that they will have to find Ymir's weak spot. Skaar's sword was left in Ymir as the Hulk's act as they attack the weak spot. Before Ymir can hit A-Bomb, She-Hulk gets both of them out of the way. Thor comes up with a plan where he and Hulk attack Red Hulk enough to heat him up and throws him towards Ymir which cracks up Ymir. Thor then fires his lightning which shatters Ymir as Laufey retreats back to Jotunheim. For Asgard When Ragnarok has been started due to the trickery of Loki, Hulk ends up breaking Odin's law by saving Skaar. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. must set aside their differences with Thor, Heimdall, and the Warriors Three when Malekith the Accursed and his Dark Elves threaten to destroy the Nine Realms. Guardians of the Galaxy He later reappears along with the Avengers but was revealed to be Skrulls in disguise. Days of Future Smash, Part 2 - Smashguard Hulk follows The Leader back in time to the Viking Age where they are apprehended by a young Thor and Loki who accuse them of trying to steal the fragments of the Berserker Staff. When Odin goes into his Odinsleep, Hulk teams up with Thor and Loki to keep Leader from taking the Asgardian throne from Odin. In the present, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. fight to stop "All Father" Leader from taking over the planet with Thor and Loki in his services as well as an army of gamma-powered Frost Giants. Planet Monster, Part 1 Hulk is torn between his two teams - the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and the Avengers - as both team up to save Earth from a Kree armada led by the Supreme Intelligence. Planet Monster, Part 2 Avengers must work together to free Hulk from the Supreme Intelligence and prevent the destruction of Earth and the cosmos. Personality Thor is proud and a fighting warrior who loves battling, but protects the innocent and will hold back when necessary. He finds Hulk a friend, and likes the other Smashers. Thor hates Frost Giants, and will defeat them when given the chance. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Thor is the strongest of the Asgardians and can lift over 100 tons effortlessly. He and Hulk were rivals when Hulk was on the Avengers' team. *'Superhuman Speed' - Thor can move at superhuman speeds, and with his hammer at light speeds. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes' - Thor possesses reflexes and agility far greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Thor produces no fatigue toxins and can be active without tiring. *'Superhuman Invulnerability' - Thor possesses superhumanly dense skin, bones, and tissues and can withstand ultra-powerful, even planet shattering attacks without damage. *'Longevity' - Thor and the other Asgardians age extremely slower than a human. *'Flight' - Thor can use the winds to levitate and fly in the sky. *'Weather Control' - Thor can control the weather and the elements to his will. *'Energy Projection and Absorbtion' - Thor can use Mjolnir to shoot powerful energy blasts and attacks, and absorb energy. *'Mystical Link and Worthiness Enchantment' - Thor can call the hammer to him no matter where it or he is, and only the worthy can lift and wield it. The hammer is made of uru metal, making it indestructible. Thor holds back his strength and power unless going against a threat he feels matches his strength and durability. *'Healing:' The Hammer's powers can be used to heal injuries, as stated in Norse Mythologies. Thor can even use this to heal his injuries or possibly regenerate limbs & organs. References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Thor * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Thor Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Asgardians